


Quarantine Platforms

by Spiralingletters



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, Multi, Multiversal Superhero Platform, Quarantine, Quarantine pick up lines, Reverse Robins, Superheroes have been quarantined, They have gone nuts, Wally West is Alive, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters
Summary: Ah, the Outbreak. Superheroes have been quarantined all over the multiverse and have gone crazy. Find out their shenanigans over a shared secret platform. That has only just been found.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Justice League & The Team (Young Justice), Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Teen Titans & Justice League, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	1. The Platform

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [QUARANTINED: RED ROBIN’S TIK TOK ACCOUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265) by [JustThatOneGirl1815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815). 



> ***PLEASE READ!***
> 
> This is an explanation of my universe. No it is not a reverse one.  
> Most of the characters are genderbent:  
> Young Justice  
> Superboy - Supergirl(Alexis Connie Lara Kent)  
> Zatanna - Zachary  
> Kid Flash(Wally West) - Kid Scarlet(Willow West)  
> Rocket - Rocket(Richard Ervin)  
> Robin(Dick Grayson) - Robin(Ruxandera 'Dixie' Mary Grayson)  
> Miss Martian - Mr. Martian(M'att M'orzz/ Matthew Morse)  
> Artemis - Apollo  
> Aqualad - Aqualass(Kallian'ahm/ Kallie)  
> Robin(Jason Todd) - Robin(Jaylin Todd)
> 
> Justice League  
> Superman - Superwoman(Clara Kent)  
> Batman - Batwoman(Briar Wayne)  
> Wonder Woman - Wonder Warrior(Dion Prince)  
> Flash - Lady Scarlet(Berry Allen)  
> Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - Green Lantern(Hallie Jordan)  
> Martian Manhunter - Martian Manhunter(J'oan J'onzz/ Joan Jones)  
> Green Arrow - Green Arrow(Olivia Queen)  
> Hawkman(remains the same)  
> Hawkwoman(remains the same)  
> Captain Atom - Captain Atom(Nancy Christy Adam)  
> Black Canary - Black Cardinal(Donovan Lance)  
> Green Lantern (John Stewart) - Green Lantern(Jane Stewart)  
> Captain Marvel/Shazam - Captain Marvel(Bianca Baston)  
> Red Tornado - Red Tornado(made in female likeness)  
> Doctor Fate (remains the same)  
> Icon -Icon(Augusta Freeman)  
> Black Lightning - Black Lightning(Jess Pierce)  
> Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) - Green Lantern(Gaea Gardner)  
> Aquaman II (Kaldur'ahm) - (Aquawoman)Kallian'ahm  
> Batwoman - Batman(Kaleb Kane)  
> Katana(remains the same)  
> Metamorpho(remains the same)
> 
> Teen Titans  
> Titans Main/ Titans Central  
> Robin/Nightwing - 14yrs  
> Kid Scarlet - 16yrs  
> Raven(Remains the same) - 14yrs  
> Cyborg - Cyber(Victoria Stone) - 16yrs  
> Starfire(Remains the same) -15 earth years.  
> Wondergirl/Troia - Wonderlad/Troia(Dan Troy) - 16yrs  
> Melvin(Remains the same)  
> Timmy Tantrum(Remains the same)  
> Teether(Remains the same)  
> Bobby(Remains the same)  
> Are located in Jump City
> 
> Titans East  
> Bumblebee(Remains the same) - 15  
> Tempest - Tempest(Garciana) - 15yrs  
> Red Arrow - Red Arrow(Rhia Harper) - 16yrs(De-aged)  
> Mas y Menos(Remains the same) - 12yrs  
> Tramm(Remains the same)  
> Are located in Steel City.
> 
> Titans West  
> Jericho - Jenna Wilson  
> Thunder(Anissa pierce)  
> Lightning (Jennifer Pierce)  
> Herald(Remains the same)  
> Ravager - Ravager(Ray Wilson)  
> Are located in Los Angelos.
> 
> Titans North  
> Argent - Argent(Tony Louis Monetti)  
> Kole(Remains the same)  
> Gnarrk(Remains the same)  
> Red Star(Remains the same)  
> Are located in Chicago.
> 
> Titans South  
> Pantha(Remains the same)  
> Wildebeeste(Remains the same)  
> Hot Spot - Hot Spot(Iridessa Crockett)  
> Bushido(Remains the same)  
> Lightning and Thunder(The Storm Twins) - Remain the same  
> Are Located in Florida
> 
> A few more Notes to come in later chapters. Maybe I'll mention random characters and make up Titan organizations as I go. Also ages will go up.
> 
> Please give me some insight.

**Teen Titans: Judas Contract Universe**  
"I'm so bored,"groaned Beast Boy. Robin looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.  
"Tell me again why we have been quarantined in the Tower instead of at home?"Damian asked Dick.  
Dick, who was working on the Titans Computer, sighed and said,"Because the Justice League said so. And the fact that even they are quarantined in the Watchtower."

Damian scowled,"But why do we have to have our families quarantine with us. I could do without Drake and his friends regaling us with tales about his time as a Titan."

Tim chose that time to walk into the room. "Finally the demon considers me family."  
Damian growled and unsheathed his sword. Dick swore under his breath and said,"Stop it. Both of you."  
Just as they were retracting their weapons, they received a call from the Justice League.  
Dick accepted it.

"Hey Flash."  
"Hello Nightwing. The League's just calling to inform you of a way to erm...cure your boredom."  
There was a pause.

"I'm listening."  
"Apparently, another universe had started a Superhero Platform for heroes across the multiverse. We have just found out about it today. The link to it has been sent to your email."  
"Okay."  
"Flash out."

During his call, Dick had failed to notice that every Tower inhabitant had come into the room and listened to the conversation. He was busy looking for the link when he heard.  
"Why don't we look at it right now?"

Dick jumped two feet in the air. He looked at Kory with wide eyes and steadied his breathing. Clearing his throat he said,"Let us do just that then."

 **Young Justice(Outsiders)Earth 16**  
"Ugh!We just had to be quarantined in Mount Justice while the Justice League are quarantined in space,"groaned Bart. Jaime nearly chocked on his drink.  
"Umm...Bart. Space equals dangerous while Earth equals safe. We are lucky to be in a structure that will not crash from any height and besides, we have Zeta tubes for travelling,"said Tim. He and Cassie were lounging on the love seat. The Outsiders and the current Team were in the Rec Room.  
The Original Team's whereabouts were unknown.

They sat in silence for a while before Dick, Will and Wally rushed in. Two of them were talking rapidly while the other stared at them unimpressed.  
"Ahem."

"Heh, sorry Will,"Wally blushed while Dick shrugged.  
"Guys, you won't believe what we found!"exclaimed Wally.  
They stared at the three men expectantly.

"It's a platform that dates to over seven years ago. It allows people to make memes and videos, live stream, take pictures and interact with others,"Dick explained. The teens looked at him and Garfield slowly said,"Um...We have that. It's called social media."

Wally and Will doubled over in laughter. Dick looked highly amused.  
"I know that but the twist is that, only superheroes can access it-"  
Cheers cut him off. He held up his hand.  
"-The best part about it is that it can be accessed by heroes all over the multiverse!"

Every teen in the room grinned and asked,"What are you waiting for? Let's see it!"

 **Teen Titans**  
"Hey Robin, can we go on patrol?"asked Cyborg. Robin sighed and said,"No, we have to stay in. We will be called if any crime is in progress."  
Beast Boy whined,"But I'm so bored."  
A book encased in black magic hit him in the face.  
"Here, read this. God knows it'll do you some good,"drawled Raven. She sat down to a a blanket covered mound that just happened to be the alien powerhouse of the group.

Starfire's head peaked out of the blanket.  
"Friend Raven, do you not have a spell to cure the disease of the boredom?"she asked. Before Raven could answer, Cyborg cheered.  
"Hey guys! Did you know that there is a universe that has succeeded in instigating communication throughout different universe?"

Beast Boy gave him an annoyed look and motioned for him to continue.  
"So, my system found a platform that is only for superheros but the best part is that we can interact with heroes all over the multiverse."

"So this platform is only for heroes and vigilantes?"Robin asked wearily. Cyborg nodded.  
"What are you waiting for? Log on!"Beast Boy exclaimed. Starfire had floated out of her blanket and twirling.  
"Oh joyous! Let us engage in the activities that cure the boredom!"

**Batman(Outlaws)**  
"Hey, remind me again why we had to quarantine with your family?"asked Roy. He really didn't like Jason's family especially Bruce.  
"Because they wanted me here also they have more resources than we do,"Jason stated calmly from where he was baking. The whole kitchen was littered with baked goods.  
Tim stumbled in, took one look at the kitchen and grabbed a clean garbage bag and started filling it with sweet treats. He reached fro the brownies when Jason said,"Those have nuts."  
"How much?"  
"A lot."  
"I'll take my chance with them,"Tim said. He then grabbed the coffee maker and two packets of coffee. Dick came in just as he was leaving.  
"Hey Dickhead, might want to make sure Timbo has an epipen in his room,"Jason said.  
Dick nodded and ran out of the room shouting Tim's name down the hall.

*** _TimeSkip_ ***  
"Guys, I found out how to spend our quarantine without boredom!"exclaimed Tim.  
Damian scowled,"Says the person who doesn't know how to have fun."  
Duke and Stephanie coughed,"Hypocrite."  
Tim ignored Damian and proceeded to show them what he had discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to finish the rest of the universes.


	2. So You've discovered a New universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or  
> In which they discover Vagina Grayson.

**Teen Titans: Judas Contract**  
Once Tim and Dick were done filling in their information to bypass the security measures(for data safety), they logged in and went to the creator's universe.  
"Let's look at the first video."

_**"Hello and welcome to DC Facts!"  
"I'm today's host, Willow West also known as Kid Scarlet!"a girl with ginger hair, green eyes, freckles and pink specs.** _

"That's an alternate version me?!"exclaimed Wally. They had to admit that even though he was handsome, his female version looked better.

_**"I'm fifteen years old and one of Young Justice's founders! We will be introducing ourselves before the actual episode is filmed."** _

"Wait, she founded Young Justice?"Conner was having a hard time comprehending why the original Kid Flash would found their organization.  
Tim had started listing every possible reason for this.  
Dick noticed and said,"Maybe in this universe Bart was the original Kid Flash."  
The Young Justice Members visibly calmed.

_**KID SCARLET  
Age : 15  
Secret Identity : Willow Ariel West  
Mentor : Lady Scarlet Blur  
Powers/Abilities : Super-Speed and Telescopic Goggles.** _

_**NOTES:  
-Became Kid Scarlet at the age of nine.  
-Is the second kid hero in history.  
-Is impulsive, competitive and a Science prodigy.  
-Best friends with Robin, Arsenal, Guardian and Red Arrow(Commonly known as the Troublesome Teens).  
-Is commonly known as Kid Mouth and Kid Idiot.** _

_**"Oh C'mon! Robin stop hacking the files!"Willow exclaimed. Laughter was heard echoing in the background. Willow grumbled and switched the file.** _

"Kid Idiot!Ha!"the Batkids laughed at Wally who flushed red at the new found insult.  
"Is no-one worried about Red Arrow and Arsenal not being the same person?!"exclaimed Roy.  
Dick shrugged and said,"Not our circus, not our monkeys."

_**ROBIN  
Age : 13  
Secret Identity : Ruxandera 'Dixie' Grayson  
Mentor : Batwoman  
Powers/Abilities : Amazing Acrobat, Genius Hacker, Martial Artist, Tech Expert, Lightning Mancer.** _

_**NOTES:  
-Became Robin at the age of seven.  
-Is the first kid hero it history.  
-More experienced.  
-Loves to prank people.(Part of the Troublesome Teens)  
-Can be murderous when angry or an a sugar rush.  
-Is an immature, cheeky, sarcastic, tricky girl.  
-Loves K-Pop way too much for her own sanity.  
-Doesn't shy away from the prospect of revenge.  
** _

_**WARNING:  
-Do not engage with her in a fight unless when training.  
-If you hear her cackle, run for the nearest room and hide(but there is no guarantee that she won't find you)  
-No giving Robin sugar or sweets except Agent A's cookies.  
-Don't touch her stuff or she'll end you.  
"Hey you're making me sound like demon!"Dixie shouted. "Not a demon, you are a devil Dick,"a boy's voice said.Robin could clearly be seen throwing her hands up and saying,"My name is NOT Dick!" "Your right, It's Vagina Grayson,"the same boy casually commented. He narrowly missed a batarang aimed for his head.** _

"It is confirmed that in this universe, Golden Boy is a straight up boss more than here,"stated Jason. Tim and Damian burst into laughter at what they had witnessed. Their brother as a girl was just too unbelievable.

No one seemed to know how to classify the girl, Demon or Angel?

 **Meanwhile in Earth 16**  
They had passed all the security measures and logged in. They were now watching some short clips that had already been there.They had just been introduced to the inhabitants of that universe.

"H..Hey guys do the League know about this?"wheezed Brion. Dick shot out of the room at speeds that made Wally envious.  
"I guess that answers your question,"said Tara. Then she burst into laughter.  
"Vagina Grayson!"

That sent them all into fits of laughter.  
"You guys said that we can post anything right?"  
Wally and Roy nodded. The Teens looked at each other and grinned.

**Batman(Outlaws)**

"Oh My God!"Stephanie had just acknowledged the fact that if anyone was as cute as an angry kitten, it was Dixie or _'Vagina'_ Grayson.  
It seemed that everyone agreed as they either looked between the girl on-screen and Damian with wide eyes or how they seemed to be dying of laughter(Jason, Tim and damian).

Bruce the screen a constipated look but internally he was dying of laughter. Just then Tim shot up with his eyes gleaming mischievously. He raced out of the room cackling madly and leaving bewildered and slightly scared people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in some movies, some characters don't appear but I added them anyway.  
> Can anyone guess the boy who said that?  
> You can just state his name in his original counterparts name or as his actual name.


	3. Screaming Bloody Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Stephanie!"  
> Temperance groaned into the cookie she was eating.  
> "What is it now Steph?" the ebony ground out.
> 
> Or in which, my version of Stephanie decides to use pick-up lines on Temperance and they are not normal ones.

_**My Universe.**_.

Stephanie walked into the living area of Titans Tower(Main) where everybody was sitting. She scanned the room for her target and found her lying face down on the couch.  
"Hey Temperance!"  
Everyone ceased their activities to see what chaos might ensue.

Tempe groaned in exhaustion and mumbled,"What?"  
Stephanie silently snickered before,"Is that pneumonia in my lungs or has your smile just left me breathless?"  
Tempe groaned even longer than before. Unknown to her, Steph had Damianne record the whole thing.

She continued:  
"Cough here often?"

"Shut up...please?"came the muffled reply. Everyone struggled to muffle snickers.  
"Can’t spell quarantine without u r a q t,"Steph smirked in a self-satisfactory way. Temperance grabbed a pillow and put it over her head continuously repeating the phrase,"Oh My God."

"Are you an N95 mask? Cause I want you on my face.?"  
Tempe shot up and stared at Steph incredulously before flipping her the bird. At this point everyone was on the ground struggling to breathe.

 _*Later*_  
"Hey Temperance!"  
Temperance groaned into the cookie she was eating.  
"What is it now Steph?" the ebony ground out. Stephanie smirked, cleared her throat and said,"Even during the corona pandemic, the most contagious thing is still your smile."

Tempe smiled slightly,"That wasn't so bad. What else do you have?"  
Apparently Stephanie was determined to make Temperance life a living nightmare,"Can I take you with me and work you from home?"  
Temperance frowned and sighed.

"Wanna play Coronavirus and get spread on hard surfaces?"  
That was the last straw for Temperance as she up and bolted away while screaming bloody murder.  
Steph looked at a grinning yet mildly disturbed Damianne who was holding up the camera before saying,"That is how to freak out a Red Robin."

 ** _Earth 16_**  
_Watchtower_  
The Justice League had just witnessed the most hilarious thing ever. It ranked higher than Dick trolling people. Was this how teens and yound adults felt every time they used social media?  
Cause if it was it was worth it.

 _Meanwhile, at Mount Justice._  
Cassie grinned deviously. She was sitting with Steph, Cissie, Traci, Violet and Cass.  
Traci gave her a slightly scared look. "What are you planning this time?"  
Cassie snickered and said,"If this Tim is exactly like our Tim and our Tim hasn't seen this video yet, I'ma prank him really hard. Stephanie, I need your help."

Steph gave her a predatory grin eerily similar to the one on-screen Steph wore.  
"I like how you think sista."


	4. Chapter 4

STORY IS HEREBY ABANDONED!

Edit: Should I continue this?


End file.
